


Falta de Comunicación

by Yatsura



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatsura/pseuds/Yatsura
Summary: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Aún dudas? Nunca logré entenderte porque no me lo dejaste.





	Falta de Comunicación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Soy nueva en la comunidad, espero les guste está historia.

_No lo quería, simplemente no quería un pequeño e inocente que creciera en su interior._

_No estaba listo en absoluto, no sabría cómo cuidar de esa pobre criatura, además de eso significaría renunciar al trabajo que había dedicado 20 años de su vida, no puedo, sencillamente no puedo._

_Llegó al hospital decisión, sin embargo, sin embargo, no tengo un corazón para deshacerse de su propio niño, esta vez la experiencia de ser padre ... o ¿ser madre en su caso aún siendo su hombre?_

_Bueno, pensé en eso, más tarde, muchas mujeres, en estos casos, más allá, feliz, pero no sé, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos. Lo último le causaba terror había escuchado muchas anécdotas de sus compañeras de trabajo, incluso el de Rina-san._

_La verdadera preocupación que rondaba sus pensamientos estas últimas semanas, aparte de la idea de abortar al niño, era como la dirección de la noticia a ese muchacho después de todo lo que pasó._

_¡Demonios! Esa era la razón por la cual las noches enteras de sueño, algo que no le favorecía para nada en el trabajo, era necesario la aplicación de maquillaje, cosa que le irritaba._

_Sin embargo, aunque su último encuentro fue más desagradable y se rompió el corazón en ambos, con el propósito de pensar y suspirar por Azumaya Junta o como él la llama de cariño, Chunta._

_Se redujo el tiempo. No se escuchó nunca._

_La noche cayó y se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio. Se sentirá sumamente exhausto, algo extraño. Puesto que nunca solía cansarse hasta sentir que caería en cualquier momento._

_Mejor regresaría a pedirle a Sasaki-san que lo que tendría una casa, sí, esa idea sonaba mejor. Regreso en sus pasos, Sasaki, tal vez aún, se hable con el director, sin embargo, no se ha encontrado a quien buscó. El rubio le miró fijamente, se quedó congelado. Hasta que ambas miradas se conectaron, sus ojos brillaban._

_Ellos todavía se amaban, pero no se lo suficientemente egoístas como para intervenir en su carrera. Lo más fácil en el momento en que se eliminan. Inevitablemente sus piernas flaquearon e iba a caer al suelo sin ser por los cálidos brazos del más alto. El rubio tiene terror al notar que más bajo sangraba por su parte baja. Entró en pánico total._

**_—¡ ..- san! ¡Reacción ...! - La vista se nublaba, escuchó la voz de Chunta a lo lejos y perdió el conocimiento._ **

▲

_Los pasillos blancos del hospital eran más fríos y silenciosos que la costumbre, al menos para la Junta de Azumaya._

_El único sonido que se podía percibir era el crujido hacia su boca el masticar las mentas. Estaba impaciente, quería saber el estado del castaño. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Acaso era tan grave? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al solo pensar en ello._

_Su espera terminó cuando una enfermera se acercó a él, se sintió aliviado, aunque no le duró mucho con las palabras dichas por la fémina. Su rostro se deforma en una mueca de espanto total. Esta es la razón por la cual se publicó una nueva versión._

_No dijo palabra alguna y tan solo rodeo al más bajo en sus brazos. El llanto se intensificó, silenciosamente él también lloraba. Ahora entendía aquel dolor de perder algo tan valioso como lo era un hijo._

_**—Perdóname—repetía una y otra vez.** _

_**—... —permaneció callado.** _

_**—Perdóname, Chunta—fue la gota que derramo el vaso.** _

_Se aportó de Saijou, le miró de arriba a abajo. Aún le amaba, aún podían volver a intentarlo._

_**—Takato-san ¿por qué? —no obstante, primero quería una explicación.** _

_El castaño no contestó la pregunta, pero mientras pensaba sacó dos conclusiones._  
_La primera, tenía que contarle todo pues estaba en su total derecho; la segunda, no diría nada ya que ambos quedaron en un acuerdo y no tenía que darle explicación alguna. Optó por la segunda opción._

**_—No tengo nada qué decirte sólo darte las gracias por ayudarme— respondió con voz áspera por el llanto._ **

**_—¿Insinúas que ese niño no es mío? —contestó con furia contenida._ **

**_—Puedes retirarte, ya hiciste mucho por mí—dijo fríamente mientras apartaba la mirada._ **

**_—Bien—contestó cortante—Esperó te recuperes—murmuró y se dirigió la puerta, todo rastro de posibilidad murió en su corazón._ **

_Quedó nuevamente a solas, ya había llorado bastante. Era hora de dejarse de niñerías y seguir adelante. Deseaba ir tras Azumaya, pero sus acciones estaban hechas, no se trataría por un novato que apenas conocía._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia repentina del doctor, al parecer con sus resultados._

**_—Saijou-san, soy el doctor Nakamura. Hay mucho de qué hablar, ¿desea primero las buenas? —habló suavemente, puesto que estaba consciente de su situación._ **

**_—Me he sentido peor, puede decir el que usted guste primero._ **

**_— Como desee. Bien como ya le dijimos anteriormente, este es el primer embarazo masculino que se presenta en Japón, por lo que tomamos decisiones apresuradas para salvar su vida. Como verá..._ **

**_—Por favor—interrumpió—Vaya directo al grano, necesito dormir para el trabajo de mañana._ **

**_—Me temo que no será posible—¿era acaso una broma?_ **

**_—¿Cómo? — susurró consternado._ **

**_—Saijou-san, usted acaba de perder a su niño. No puede irse sin más, usted necesita un tratamiento de recuperación— respondió seriamente._ **

**_—¡No puedo perder el tiempo aquí! —protestó._ **

**_—Sé a que se dedica, Saijou-san. Sin embargo, mi trabajo es velar por su salud. He llamado a su mánager para que le ayude con sus pertenencias, me retiró, volveré para darle el informe completo y por favor no haga movimientos bruscos ni mucho menos se ponga de pie—terminó de decir al retirarse de la habitación._ **

_Pasaron en unos minutos y Sasaki asomó su cabeza por la puerta, no sin antes tocar esta, se acercó a su amigo y le dio su más sentid_ o pésame.

**_—Lo siento. Nana-chan estaba muy preocupada._ **

**_—Ya no importa, quedó en el pasado, cuando salga iré a verla—contestó._ **

**_—¡Como puedes decir eso!—su expresión delataba horror—¡Esa criatura era tu hijo, de tu sangre!_ **

**_—¡Por favor! ¡Quiero olvidarle y pensar en mi carrera, en mi futuro! —replicó._ **

**_—¡Tu futuro también era un niño! ¡Abre los ojos, Dios mío!_ **

**_—¡Tengo que borrarlo de mi mente! ¡No es fácil asimilar el presente! —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos._ **

_Su compañero quedó en silencio, comprendía el dolor de perder un hijo, él tuvo la horrible posibilidad de ello, sintió el miedo de perder a su dulce Nana. Por ello él entendía el dolor del actor más que nadie, lo tomó de los hombros y dijo muy firme._

**_—Escúchame, Takato, escúchame muy bien. Sabes que te comprendo y Nana, Rina y yo te ayudamos a crear un nuevo libro con la cabeza alta, porque tú eres Saijou Takato, el hombre más deseable durante 5 largos años. Yo como tu amigo y mánager te ayudará a recuperarte, no estás solo, ¿de acuerdo, To-Toka? —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa alentadora._ **

**_—Muchas gracias — fue lo único que salió de su boca. Todavía lloraría por su adorado niño perdido._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, si encuentran un error es porque soy nueva en la web. Gracias por leer.


End file.
